Barbie Vlog
Barbie Vlogger is a web-exclusive animated series that began on June 19, 2015. Barbie films each vlog in her bedroom and ends them with "PACE" (Positive Attitude Changes Everything). The series sometimes features Barbie's friends and family. About YouTube "Hey everyone! Come back every other Friday to check out my vlog! I share information about my life, my inspirations and my favorite things! I also love to do silly challenges with all of my friends and my sisters. I hope these vlogs inspire you to be anything you want to be. Remember... Positive Attitude Changes Everything. PACE!"YouTube Description Barbie.com "Barbie Vlogger is an ongoing web-exclusive series where Barbie chats directly with her audience about everything that is going on in her life. In her vlogs, Barbie takes on fun YouTube challenges, shares DIY activities and speaks openly about topics on her mind, like feeling blue sometimes or realizing that girls are in the habit of apologizing too much."Barbie.com Description Season 1 #10 Things About Me #Favorite Fashion and Hairstyles #Exclusive Interview: People Magazine Catches Up With Barbie #What Type Of Song Are You? Quiz #Finger Tutting & "Raise Our Voices" Challenge #Draw My Life - The Soda Incident #Meet Taffy! #Family Holiday Traditions #New Year Traditions #You Can Be Anything or Everything! #Valentine's Day DIY Gifts #Animal Charades Challenge #Feeling Blue? You're not alone. #All About Lists! #My Audition #Spring Into Fashion #My Interview with Ballerina Misty Copeland! #Happy Belated Mother's Day #The Eat It or Wear It Challenge #Cosplay Costumes #Summer 2016 Highlights #The Language Challenge #The Baby Food Challenge #Comic Book Pop Art Halloween Makeup Tutorial #Power and Empowerment #The Whisper Challenge with Ken! #Friend Tag with Harper! #Jingle Bells A Cappella Sing-along with My Sisters! #The Mannequin Challenge! #To Our Dads #How to Make Valentine's Day Cards #I'm So Cranky! #The Empathy Challenge BIRTHDAY SURPRISE #Ken Does My Makeup Challenge! #My Room Tour! #Bloopers and Fails #Q&A: 23 Questions With Barbie #Help Me Pick My Prom Dress! #Unicorn Hair Tutorial #The Pizza Challenge With Ken! #What's in My Bag?! #Say Anything Challenge with Stacie & Ken! #I'm Only "Joking...?" #"Most Likely To" Challenge with Ken, Harper, and Ryan! #Help Me Redesign Our House into a Dreamhouse! #DIY Mermaid Crown #International Talk Like A Pirate Day #DIY Halloween 2017 Makeup Tutorial #Utzie #SKATEBOARDING ON RAINBOWS IN DREAMTOPIA! #We Can Walk Away From Bullies #My Morning Routine: Meditation #2018 Chinese New Year of the Dog #Best Friend Tag with Ken! #Be Your Own Muse - The Frida Kahlo Story #Barbie and Ken's Cupcake Baking Experiment #Cooking with Nikki #Sister Tag with Skipper #HOUSE TOUR! �� #Record Breaking Pilot: The Amelia Earhart Story #Sorry Reflex #Math and Space Pioneer: Katherine Johnson's Story #Real Life Algorithms #Yoga Challenge #DIY Lip Balm #Bees and Honey #Dance Challenge #NEW Room Tour! #7 Second Challenge #Lion Makeup Tutorial with Ken #Never Too Young To Have A Voice #Dream Gap – Role Models #Skipper's Surprise Holiday Card Tutorial #Year End Reflections #1 Second A Vlog #20 Questions with Skipper! #What's In The Box Challenge! #Valentine’s Day DIY Seed Starter #Be True To You #Finding Your Voice #Friend Tag With Renee #Going On A Trip Game With Stacie! #Places I want to Travel To! #Happy Mother's Day! #How To Forgive Someone #Whisper Challenge... Rematch! #Friend Tag with Jordan Reeves! #Barbie and Ken's Elevator Challenge #Dare To Fly: ESA Astronaut Samantha Cristoforetti #Not My Arms Challenge #Chelsea Shares Surprising Facts About Cute Animals #Barbie And Ken Love The Ocean! #My Closet Tour! #This or That Challenge #Be Kind to One Another #What's In The Box Challenge REMATCH! #Panda Halloween Makeup Tutorial #Barbie: A Day in the Life #Barbie and Ken "Hands Tied Together" Challenge #Holiday DIY with a Special Guest #KARAOKE IN THE CAR! #Barbie vs. Ken Dance Off #My Meditation Routine with Headspace! Miscellaneous Vlogs *Hayley Williams Guest Stars on Barbie! *Charisse Christine Guest Stars on Barbie! *Meredith Guest Stars on Barbie! *Blue Eyed Jackson Guest Stars on Barbie! *Barbie Vlogger *One Million Subscribers! *Random Acts of Kindness *It's Barbie's Birthday! *Special Surprise Guest Coming Next Week! *TWO Million Subscribers! *My Favorite Challenges *All About Me *My Favorite DIYs *Best of Ken Vlogs *Favorite Vlogs of The Year (So Far) *1 Second A Vlog *Top Challenges with Barbie *My Favorite Vlogs of DIY Makeup & Hair Tutorials Behind the Scenes alist summit Barbie Vlog Leanne Hackmann Julia Pistor by Shannah Katz.jpg|alist summit alist summit Barbie Vlog Leanne Hackmann Julia Pistor by alistdaily.jpg|alist summit At alist summit 2015, LeAnne Hackmann (senior director for global content strategy and activation at Mattel) and Julia Pistor (Executive Producer at Mattel Playground Productions) discussed Barbie's vlogging venture. Hackmann said that she ran everything by her then 16-year-old daughter to make sure Barbie was talking about things a teenager would talk about. Mattel created a new animation model and the vlogs are not scripted a long time in advance. They are done in real-time as much as possible and motion captured. Hackmann said that all of Barbie's sisters will appear, and Barbie will be on Vine someday. Pistor, said that Barbie getting YouTube Likes was important KPI (Key Performance Indicator) and that it is important for Barbie to engage with fans.Hackmann & Pistor Trivia *Since the vlog series began, Barbie has been interviewed by People MagazinePeople Magazine and BeautyConBeautyCon and got media attention from websites such as Vogue.Vogue References External Links *Official Playlist Category:Barbie Vlog